ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Bhaflau Remnants
Category:SalvageCategory:AreasCategory:Ruins of Alzadaal * The Bhaflau Remnants are one of the areas of Salvage. * It can be reached by entering Alzadaal Undersea Ruins at (F-6) in Bhaflau Thickets. * A cage of Bhaflau Remnants Fireflies is given to all participating mercenaries who enter. They can be used to return to the Bhaflau Remnants section of the Alzadaal Undersea Ruins. First Floor On the first floor you must choose either the west or east path. When you open one of the doors in the first room, the other is permanently locked. * Both Paths **Bifrons (Bomb): drops 0-4 of Incus Cell (Weapons), 0-2 Humilus Cell (HP), 0-2 Spissatus Cell (MP), 0-2 Duplicatus Cell (Subjob) **Troll Ironworker (WAR): drops 0-3 of Incus Cell (Weapons), 0-2 Duplicatus Cell (Subjob), 0-2 Humilus Cell (HP) * West Path **Wamouracampa - drops 0-8 of Equipment Cells. **Troll Lapidarist (DRK) - drops 0-2 of Incus Cell (Weapons), 0-2 Humilus Cell (HP), 0-2 Spissatus Cell (MP), Duplicatus Cell (Subjob) **Wandering Wamoura - drops 1-2 Praecipitatio Cell (Magic) and 1-3 Opacus Cell (Abilities). * East Path ** Carmine Eruca: drops 7-8 of the Attribute cells -- Congestus Cell (VIT), Fractus Cell (DEX), Mediocris Cell (CHR), Nimbus Cell (AGI), Pannus Cell (STR), Pileus Cell (MND), Velum Cell (INT) **Troll Gemologist (PLD): drops 1-3 of Incus Cell (Weapons), Spissatus Cell (MP) **Sulfur Scorpion: drops 1-3 of Praecipitatio Cell (Magic), Opacus Cell (Abilities) * Notorious Monsters: **Mad Bomber *** Seemingly random pop in either G-8, I-8, F/G-10, I/J-10. Appears on Wide Scan immediately upon entering the door. *** If defeated, spawns a Dormant Rampart; if it uses Self-Destruct, this doesn't happen. **Reactionary Rampart *** If Mad Bomber is Defeated (not Self-Destruct), examine the Dormant Rampart to be warped to fight Reactionary Rampart. *** Uses an ability which summons up to 5 monsters including 5 Chigoes and/or the Gate Widow. *** The Gate Widow can be summoned more than once, and at least 5 times. **** The Gate Widow can drop the level 35 Morrigan Hands or level 35 Marduk Legs confirmed so far. *** The Reactionary Rampart can also drop a Bhaflau Card. *** This Reactionary Rampart seems to be really weak, taking more damage than other monsters, so be sure not to accidentally kill it before you mean to. Second floor You must choose west or east again on the second floor, and then the north or south teleporter on the side you chose; there are four teleporters in total, which connect to different pads (and different areas) on the third floor. * Both Paths **Empathic Flan: drops 1-4 of Praecipitatio Cell, Opacus Cell ***The South and North Empathic Flans appear to take Triple (3x) Damage from all Magic. ***The East and West Flans take little damage from Magic, and high damage from Melee. ***Killing all 4 Flans (before choosing west or east?) may spawn Dormant Rampart. ***One theory suggests that the Rampart spawns if you don't nuke the East and West Flans at all. ***Another theory suggest that the Rampart spawns if you kill the flans while they are in thier Spike Head form. * East Path **Sulfur Scorpion, Troll Ironworker (WAR), Troll Smelter (RNG), Troll Cameist (RDM), Troll Stoneworker (MNK) **All mobs in the inner, small rooms (J-8, I-9) drop 0-3 of Incus Cell and Humilus Cell, and 0-5 of the Attribute cells. **All mobs in the outer, large rooms (I-7, I-10) drop 0-3 of Incus Cell and Humilus Cell, and 0-5 of the Armor cells. * West Path ** Wandering Wamoura, Troll Ironworker (WAR), Troll Smelter (RNG), Troll Cameist (RDM), Troll Stoneworker (MNK) **All mobs in the inner, small rooms (F-8, G-9) drop 0-3 of Duplicatus Cell and Spissatus Cell, and 0-5 of the Armor cells. **All mobs in the outer, large rooms (G-7, G-10) drop 0-3 of Duplicatus Cell and Spissatus Cell, and 0-5 of the Attribute cells. * Notorious Monsters: **Flux Flan ***Popped by trading between 1 and 5 Cells to "Socket" at F/G-8/9 ***When defeated drops 2x as many cells as were used to pop the NM (e.g. if you traded 3 cells, it drops 6). ** Reactionary Rampart *** The Dormant Rampart transports you to a room with a Reactionary Rampart which spawns 5 Hunting Wasps + Skirmish Pephredo (NM). (Only 5 reinforcements at a time?) Third Floor The teleporter you chose on the second floor determines which path you take on the third floor. The south path has Black Puddings, while the north path has Trolls. You can choose the east or west outgoing teleporter regardless of where you entered the level. * North Path **Troll Smelter (RNG), Troll Stoneworker (MNK), Troll Gemologist (PLD), Troll Engraver (PUP), Troll Cameist (RDM): *** Drops 0, 2 or 4 of Humilus Cell, Opacus Cell, Spissatus Cell *** Also drops 0 or 3 of an Armor cell: Cirrocumulus Cell (Waist), Virga Cell (Rings/Ears), Castellanus Cell (Head/Neck), Radiatus Cell (Hands), Undulatus Cell (Ranged) * South Path **Black Pudding: drops 0-2 each of Incus Cell, Praecipitatio Cell and Spissatus Cell, and also 0-3 Armor cells. ***These flan appear to aggro to Job Abilities. * Both Paths **Slot in center room - trade Arrapago Card to pop Demented Jalaawa **Archaic Gear (Unlike the Archaic Gear on the Fourth Floor, these do not teleport away.) *** Drops 0-1 of Opacus Cell, 0-1 of Praecipitatio Cell, Bhaflau Card **Archaic Gears *** Drops 0-1 of Opacus Cell *** Whenever Archaic Gears use Artificial Gravity or Rail Cannon one of the gears falls off. Similar to when triple bombs use self destruct. *** Complete Random Speculation with no basis of evidence: Perhaps Killing them before they lose any parts causes the rampart to pop. * Notorious Monsters **Reactionary Rampart + Colibri x5 + Zebra Zachary (NM) - accessed how? **Demented Jalaawa (Soulflayer) - drops Anu's Doublet Fourth floor The teleporter you chose on the third floor determines where you enter this level. * Mobs: **Archaic Gear - Teleport away upon proximity. Can only successfully be pulled with Ranged Attack. Also possible for them to warp away mid-fight, although exact conditions are unclear. **Archaic Gears *** Drops 0-1 of Praecipitatio Cell, Bhaflau Card **Archaic Chariot (Unknown purpose.) **Reactionary Rampart + Tragopan x5 + Peryton (NM) - Spawned by defeating all 10 Archaic Gear. The gears must be defeated, meaning that if they warp away the NM Ramaprt cannot be spawned. Fifth floor * Mobs: **Long-Bowed Chariot Collected Information Imbued Item Information * Please fill this table with information as it is discovered. This will hopefully make planning and executing Salvage easier. * In general, cells can drop from all enemies in Salvage, including Archaic Gear(s) on the upper levels.